


Непростительно

by GLAY



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Not Iron Man 3 Compliant, Panic Attacks, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Civil War (Marvel), Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Unhappy Ending
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 16:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GLAY/pseuds/GLAY
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>После Супергеройской Гражданской Войны Стив и Тони пытаются вновь стать парой. Пытаются «залатать» вещи, что помогают их отношениям существовать. Но будет ли это удачным?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Непростительно

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Unforgiveable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7237771) by [AkikoFumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkikoFumi/pseuds/AkikoFumi). 



> Этот перевод есть и на Фикбуке: https://ficbook.net/readfic/4594078

Тони не спит хорошо уже некоторое время. Это неудивительно, учитывая длинный список его эмоциональных травм. Есть много вещей, которые произошли, чтобы стать причиной его ужасных кошмаров, достаточно плохих, чтобы просыпаться от собственных криков или слез, или от всего сразу.

Перед Соковийским Соглашением рядом с ним всегда был Стив, который успокаивал его. И пока что это требует у них некоторого времени - вновь стать парой, но это им удалось. Так что Тони больше не одинок, когда кошмары приходят, чтобы отравить его сны.

Раньше они были об Афганистане.

Пещера. Холодная и темная, и реактор в груди, шокирующий его, охранники, кричащие на него, пока окунали его голову в воду. Инсен, который сказал ему не расстарачивать его жизнь попросту перед смертью.

Раньше они были об Оби.

Оби, о котором он думал, как о заботливом отце, которого у него никогда не было, и который отдал приказ убить Тони, который пытался сделать это собственными руками, который хотел причинить боль Пеппер.

Раньше они были о Палладиуме, постоянной боли в груди, убивающей его.

Раньше они были о Нью Йорке и портале, о Киллиане и AIM. Были об Альтроне.

Они были _раньше._

Однако сейчас...

Позже Тони снится война, на которой они сражались друг против друга, разорвав команду. Он видит падающего Роуди с неба, слышит пугающий звук, когда его лучший друг разбивается о землю. Он чувствует панику, парализуюший страх, когда проверяет пульс Роуди.

Ему снится Сибирь.

Звук щита оглушающ в ушах Тони, как он ударяется о его броню снова и снова. Лицо Стива одновременно злое и решительное видится так близко. Потом Тони чувствует, что падает, и Стива на нем, его щит взлетает над головой, а в глазах что-то такое...

Тони уверен: он умрет.

Он ожидает того, что щит опустится, чтобы раздавить его череп. Он ожидает, что острый край разрежет ему горло и оставит истекать кровью. А злое выражение лица человека, которого он однажды любил, станет последним, что он видел.

Он _ожидает умереть._

Стив пристально смотрит на него, голубые глаза моргают, и он опускает свой щит...

  
Тони дергается, проснувшись с криком, потому что внезапно на его груди оказывается чья-та рука, придавливающая его к кровати, он отбивается, сон смешивается с реальностью.

Тони открывает глаза и ожидает увидеть потолок (потолок? Или это будут серые стены из заброшенного бункера в Сибири?), а вместо этого есть Стив, нависающий над ним, и Тони окончательно теряет его.

Воспоминание смешивает реальность со сном. Поэтому Стив, притягивавший его, - не его любовник, это человек, который избивал его и смотрел так, будто готов был убить, тогда только опустить щит на его грудь, сломав реактор, активирующий костюм.

Тони паникует, и его реакция приходит быстрее, чем ожидает Стив, он наносит твёрдый удар блондину и вскакивает с кровати, непристойный и в бешенстве.

Он отступает, пока не прижимается к стене рядом с их кроватью, держась обеими руками за дуговой реактор в его груди, закрывая свет, исходящий от него. Тони не уверен, говорит ли он что-нибудь или издаёт какие-нибудь звуки; он только замечает, как его видение, кажется, пятнает, потому что он не может вдохнуть нормально, не может получить достаточно кислорода, не может убежать...

  
– Тони?

Стив протягивает руку к брюнету, но никак не дотянется. Знакомый вой репульсоров заполняет комнату, а затем костюм приземляется перед Стивом, закрывая Тони от него. Что удивляет его еще больше - факт, что оба репульсора направлены на него: ясный знак, чтобы отступить.

– Капитан Роджерс, я должен попросить Вас уйти, – слышится голос ДЖАРВИСа через говорители.

Стив нахмурившись глядит на костюм, смотря мимо него на Тони.

– Но я должен помочь ему...

– Я не могу позволить Вам находиться рядом с ним, Капитан Роджерс. Ваше вмешательство ухудшит положение.

– Но почему? – спрашивает Стив, в голосе слышится замешательство. Он всегда был рядом, чтобы успокоить Тони после его кошмаров, так почему...

– Потому что Вы причина его панических атак. Я не буду просить в третий раз, Капитан, пожалуйста покиньте комнату.

Слова походят на физический удар и Стив смотрит с изумлением; он осознает правду и это _причиняет боль._ Он даже не думает, просто встаёт с постели (и пытается не замечать, как Тони дергается всем телом, когда он двигается) и тихо покидает комнату.

Только когда дверь закрывается позади него, костюм опускает руки. И ДЖАРВИС разговаривает с Тони через его паническую атаку голосом успокаивающим и низким до того, как тяжелое дыхание брюнета не переходит в лёгкую икоту.

  
Стив проводит ночь в комнате, которая была его до того... До того, как он переехал в комнату Тони. До того, как они начали делить их жизни.

До того, как они сразились друг с другом.

Ушиб от локтя Тони на челюсти Стива уже исчезает, но слова ДЖАРВИСа все еще причиняют боль. Стив думал, что между ними все хорошо. После всего Тони ведь простил его, верно? Пригласил всю команду назад в башню. Вёл юридический бой против Росса, пока они не помиловали Баки.

Стив и не думал, что _он_ может быть причиной ночных мучений Тони.

Утром он имеет дело с последствиями, поэтому планирует действовать. Стив хочет поговорить с Тони о том, что произошло, и может быть они смогут найти способ поработать над этим вместе.

Но Тони идёт на кухню бледный, истощенный, _пустой_ , что Стив даже не может описать, и направляет взгляд на него, который останавливает целый мир.

Стив - сердце Стива - сжимается мучительно от тонкого эмоционального мира в карих глазах Тони. В них так много грусти, так много боли и горя, что они кажутся бездонными.

Веселое приветствие, которое у него было наготове, умирает на языке, когда Тони смотрит на него этими глазами, он тяжело сглатывает. Независимо от того, что он сейчас скажет, это не будет приятным.

( _Он думает о Тони, говорящем ему вернуться в свою комнату, дать ему время и пространство. Он сделает это. Он сделает..._ )

– Я хочу расстаться, – говорит Тони вместо этого, и Стив задыхается.

– Тони...

Брюнет качает головой:

– Не надо, Стив. Я не могу сделать это. Я думал, думал, что смогу _простить_ тебя, но я не могу. Не - не так быстро. Не сейчас. Я... - Тони делает глубокий вдох и явно придаёт себе решимости. – Я не могу быть с тобой, когда ты причина моих кошмаров.

Стив забывает как дышать на секунду, просто смотрит на Тони окончательно в шоке. Он знал, что будут последствия, были бы последствия для него и Тони, но такого...

Он чувствует слезы, застилающие глаза, и комок в горле, что мешает ему говорить.

– Тони. Тони, я...

Тони останавливает его тяжелым взглядом, и Стив понимает, что все защитные стены брюнета крепко находятся на месте, ограждая его сердце.

– Не говори, что тебе жаль, Стив. Это ничего не исправит. Я еще не готов простить тебя и быть с тобой тоже. Все кончено.

Тони поворачивается и уходит, а Стив ничего не может сделать, чтобы остановить его. 


End file.
